wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rockslide
Canon | Male | Rockslide | MudWing This is by Phaet the Dove. '''Do not edit without permission. Thank you!! Appearance "''Clothes and manners do not make the man, but when he is made, they greatly improve his appearance." '' If you first look at Rockslide, he is a boring, normal, usual MudWing. It is nearly impossible to see something strange or different about him... unless you look very closely. In bright sunlight, spots of amber and streaks of gold line his scales and tail, while his horns are the color of the sunset. Rockslide was born with a peaceful, kind expression, but because of his awful life, it was inflicted with grumpiness, annoyance, and sometimes even terror. These expressions caused others to avoid the MudWing, but truly, the poor boy never had an evil thought in life, his expresssions were merely a consequence of the way he was treated. Personality ''"Appearances make the impressions but personality makes the impact." '' Rockslide was a truly sweet, adorable young MudWing from the moment he hatched, but that didn't change anything about the way others treated him. This caused him to be even grumpier and more prickly to others despite being truly adorable and kind. He always enjoyed food from the beginning of his life, a similar trait for most MudWings, but was embarrassed about it and tried to hide his love for both eating and sleeping. He was born with the need to hide everything he did, or else he would be bullied. History ''"The more you know about the past, the better prepared you are for the future." '' As a young dragonet, Rockslide never thought that he saw the right side of the moons. Everyone bullied him and destroyed him, so the young MudWing wanted more than ever to have a better life. He tried hard to look on the positive side of everything, but that didn't help for long. He wished he could have someone to lean on, but was sadly the only dragonet that his parents had, so had no brothers and sisters to talk to, unlike all MudWings. So Rockslide wanted to talk to his mother. When he tried talking with her, she batted him away, telling him 'she had other things to worry about'. He bowed his head in obedience, but something squeezed his heart, and he felt a sense of longing and lonlieness in Pyrrhia. He felt as though he needed something, someone, that would make his life better. He dreamed of his father helping him, but when he asked his mother, she laughed and said he didn't care about the family. Rockslide had gulped and moved on. Being a sad, lonely MudWing, young Rockslide left the Mud Kingdom. He left, and traveled on foot until he found the borders of the Kingdom of Sand. The warmth helped him feel a little better, but someone came, someone that would help him. She said her name was Sahara, and that she was escaping the Sand Kingdom. The two related their similar troubles and became close friends, resorting to the Diamond Spray Delta in order to save themselves. Rockslide had finally found what he wanted: a friend. Relationships ''"One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and be understood." '' Name:'''Sahara Sahara and Rockslide are close friends and nearly feel like brother and sisters. They are wonderful and go on small adventures together. Trivia "Assumptions are dangerous things." '' *Rockslide's favorite color is actually blue. *Sahara and Rockslide are '''not '''in love. *Rockslide is afraid of fire, despite being able to breathe it. '''Coding by NightStrike, colors changed by Phaet the Dove. ' Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Phaet the Dove)